


Truth Serum

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* Fiona's new boyfriend is a scientist and he's working on a truth serum. He leaves one of his samples at the Gallagher house one day and Mickey drinks it. Now he's sprouting his feelings uncontrollably to Ian and everyone else.





	Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

Fiona started seeing this guy named Collin; he was really nice and really smart. He was a scientist for the University of Chicago. He usually brought dinner over and everyone really liked him, tonight it was only Collin, Fiona, Liam, Carl, Lip and Debbie at the table.  
Collin turned to Fiona and smiled, then addressed the kids “You guys want to see what I’m working on?”  
Debbie was the most excited about the things Collin would work on, she was even thinking about becoming a scientist herself.   
Collin walked over to his briefcase and pulled out a clear bottle with a clear liquid in it.   
Carl started laughing, “You brought water?”   
Fiona shot Carl a look, and Carl kept quiet. 

Collin sat at the table and started explaining that he had been working on a truth serum for the next science expo.  
“ If you drink this serum, it evokes emotions from you and brings them all to the surface of your brain, thus causing you’re thoughts to involuntarily react before your brain has time to stop your muscles from vocally speaking” Collin smiled, he was pretty proud of himself. Lip understood what he said of course, “that’s actually really cool man.”  
Collin smiled, he and Lip always got along.   
Fiona just laughed knowing her younger siblings were confused, “let’s try English babe.”  
Collin just laughed knowing that he probably should’ve explained it in layman’s terms.  
“ Basically you drink this and you tell everyone the truth, things you wouldn’t normally say” he shrugged.   
Carl and Debbie looked over at each other at the same time, Carl said “you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
Lip looked at Debbie and Carl and started to laugh, he had a feeling that he knew who they were referring to.   
Fiona laughed, “guys I don’t think that this is exactly a sample” as she got up and cleaned up the kitchen.   
Colling corrected her “actually I do need to try it out on someone, if you had someone in mind.”  
It was then that Mickey and Ian walked into the house and Lip looked over at Debbie and Carl who were whispering to each other and laughing. He mouthed the words “Mickey” and they both nodded. 

Mickey and Ian told everyone hi and then walked up to the bedroom.  
When they were out of sight Fiona turned to the table “are you guys trying to get killed? Mickey?”   
Lip started laughing, “It would be pretty fucking entertaining.”   
“I don’t know him much but he seems really closed off” Collin shrugged ultimately taking the kids side.   
“Fuck” Fiona said to herself and sat back down at the table and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, “how?”  
Collin just smirked, “the serum doesn’t have a flavor, so we can offer him a beer and mix it in there.”  
“Which is perfect because Ian can’t drink on his meds so he won’t drink any” Lip laughed to himself, “You’re a genius Collin.” 

After they mixed the serum they had Debbie run Ian up a water and Mickey the beer. When she came back down the stairs everyone was huddled around a timer, Collin said it would take exactly two minutes.  
When the timer went off everyone ran upstairs and went to the hallway and stood outside of the bedroom. They all have their ears pressed on the door when they hear Mickey tell Ian “I’m going downstairs and I just got to tell them babe lets tell them” and everyone ran down the stairs before Mickey could be aware of what was going on. 

Everyone sat down on the furniture trying to act casual when Ian and Mickey flew down the stairs.   
Ian looked really confused and sat down with everyone while Mickey was in the middle of the living room.   
“I just have something to say real quick” Mickey said excitedly.   
Ian turned to Fiona confused “I think he’s drunk off of one beer, I’ve never seen him like this.”  
Lip was in the corner of the room cracking up already, he couldn’t believe the serum actually worked.   
Mickey walked over to Ian and grabbed his face which shocked Ian because well, we all know Mickey isn’t very big on PDA.   
Mickey grabbed Ians face and started word vomiting everywhere, “I love you so much. You’re the only thing that makes me feel alive. My life was shit before you and I want to spend forever with you if you’d let me.”  
Everyone “awed” together and Collin just laughed, “Wow it really works.”   
Ian looked confused and Lip said “truth serum, new prototype and Mickeys the guinea pig. “   
“Fuck” Ian said out loud as he watched Mickey talk to Fiona.   
“Fiona, you’re the glue that hold all this shit together, you’re like an older sister to me, even though you’re an asshole sometimes.”   
Fiona just laughed, she couldn’t disagree she knew it was true.   
Mickey walked over and gave Carl and Debbie a group hug, “You two brats are annoying as all fuck but for some reason I love you.”

Then Mickey felt weird, he snapped out of it and everyone was staring at him, Lip was just happy he didn’t get to his turn. Mickey just stood there looking at everyone and his eyes were big and he was embarrassed, “what the fuck happened?”   
Collin was getting up to leave now; he didn’t want to be in the middle of the shit storm when everyone told Mickey the truth.


End file.
